Just a Frat Party
by Mikki Warner
Summary: Just another frat party going totally wrong. This is what happens when you throw a party at the Macale Manor while they're away and you're supposed to be house sitting. OC centric. Main characters mentioned and cameos. Alcohol usage and language


**This is actually a oneshot fic for Kazehana13. (Also a late birthday gift) As some of you may know, Rhea belongs to Kazehana and Sira is mine, or something like that. This takes place during the chapters where the Macales went back to Australia for a couple of weeks and the boys got lost in the desert. This is what happens, blah, blah, no one cares, get on with the story! Fine! Here you go! **

* * *

**August 2, 2001**

"I still don't like this."

"You'll have to get over it. These girls are free for the week and willing to help us out."

"Yeah. You whine too much." The Lombax said, swishing her tail side to side next to her twin. Both stood snootily in front of the Irken and human couple. The Irken man sighed.

"Fine. Don't trash the place. Our room is off limits." He told them.

"Aye, cap'n!" The Lombax twins said in unison.

"Relax, Red. They got this taken care of." His wife told him, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Red squinted his eyes at the feline-aliens.

"Riiight." He drawled. "ZIM! Time to go!" He called up the stairs of their large Santa Monica home. The little Irken boy came running down the steps, yelling,

"To Oz, with us!" Before he bolted out the front door he stopped to give the Lombaxes a big hug. "Thank you for taking care of Ava and Ty while we're gone!" ZIM released them and left the home. Red turned to the twins one last time before following him out.

"No funny stuff going on here, got it, Rhea?" One of the Lombax times erected her spine, insulted.

"Why are you telling me specifically?"

"Because," Red hissed. "We're enemies." With that he promptly shut the door, leaving Rhea and her sister in the foyer. A moment of silence passed.

"Well then . . ." Rhea began. "Let's piss him off by hosting a frat party."

**August 13, 2001**

"There's nothing to do here, Sira!" Rhea complained, looking at the ceiling from her spot on the couch in the living room. Sira was next to her watching something on the tube.

"What are you talking about?" Her twin asked. "They got all sorts of gaming platforms, they have a rec room, they're house is on a beach, they have that new game you wanted to try-"

"Already found and played it. I beat ZIM's high score on it. Think he'll be mad?"

"I dunno. That kid is kind of mellow so probably not." Sira said. Rhea stood up and walked to the office that stemmed off from the living room. "Do you ever get the feeling that Red's a raging alcoholic? He's got a wet bar in his home office." Rhea said from inside said room.

"He's not an alcoholic. He just drinks . . . frequently." Sira rationalized. "Purple, on the other hand, I heard he gets a little weird with beer when hockey is on."

"He's so Canadian." Rhea said, sitting by Red's desk and turning on his laptop.

"Well . . . Yeah." Sira said. "Why don't you go play with their paintball guns?"

"They have those?" Rhea asked excitedly.

"Uh huh. Lots of them. Red's wife confiscates them all the time. She hides them somewhere in the basement."

"How do you know this?" Rhea asked as she began to type random passwords into the laptop to unlock it. Sira just shrugged. Rhea hummed when she couldn't find the right password. She really wanted to corrupt some of his important work files and such. Oh well. Instead she decided to find those paintball guns. Rhea subtly snuck off to the staircase going down.

"Has a lock on the vault they're in. Good luck getting to them." Rhea threw her hands in the air, annoyed.

"Why'd you tell me to play with them if I can't even get to them?"

"Don't question me." Sira said. After awhile, the landline began to ring. Sira picked up the receiver and answered. "Yes, hello? . . . Really? . . . Of course we can! . . . Yeah, will do . . . You're welcome . . . Uh huh. Bye." Sira put the phone down. "Leslie informed me they were staying another week. Never specified why though."

"Woo." Rhea mumbled, slumping on the couch once more. "I kind of wish they left their daughter here. I wouldn't mind baby sitting her."

"Yeah, right. I don't even think Leslie would be okay with that." Sira said.

"It's just that . . . I like smeets." Rhea sighed. "I'm bored."

"I know. You're annoying me." Sira drew her legs up in the couch. Rhea tapped her chin in thought.

"I'm calling up our friends. We're having a party on Friday."

"Bad idea." Sira said.

"Don't be the poop of the party."

"There is no party." Sira looked at her sister. "Rhea, let's not do it. It's gonna end badly."

"Chill, Sira. We've hosted parties before. All ended just fine." Sira shook her head.

"Your funeral cuz the Macale's are going to kill you."

**That Friday**

"Our guests will be arriving in ten minutes. Do we have everything set?" Rhea bounded up to her sister. Sira had her arms crossed tightly in front of her.

"Yes." She hissed through grit teeth. "This is such a dumb idea. He told us not to trash the place."

"Just because it's a party, doesn't mean there will be damage."

"You invited a bunch of rowdy college students."

"Whom, keep in mind, are our friends." Rhea stressed. "Seriously, Sira. You're being a poop."

"Whatever." Sira grumbled. The doorbell rung and their ears perked.

"That's them!" Rhea ran to the foyer to answer the door. "Besides, Sira, I only invited twenty people." She opened the door to the huge luxury home to greet the arrivers. Her smile on her face deflated when she saw at least one hundred students of all alien races on the front lawn. A Lombax rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Rhea. I invited a few more friends and they invited some too. Hope you don't mind." He said. Rhea's jaw was dropped.

"Uh . . . I don't mind, Gess, but the Macale's might." He laughed.

"Hah hah, oh yeah! That's so cool that you're living in the Macale's mansion for a few weeks. Big fan of ZIM." Gess let himself in. The other students pooled in as well.

"Oh God." Rhea muttered. "This was a bad idea."

"Told yooou!"

**...**

"Oh no, that looks expensive- oh! Seriously you guys? That wasn't a football! Hey! Stop ripping that? . . . Did you seriously raid Zee's underwear drawer?" Rhea ran a stressed hand over her head. "Sira! Crowd control, please!"

"What do you think I'm doing, Rhea?" She yelled from another room. "Hey! How'd you get to that- ouch! What the he- stop!" Rhea cringed at her sister's pleas. She squeezed through a throng of people to get to her. Sira met up with her half way. A splatter of green paint on her blouse. She looked very unamused.

"They . . . They somehow got to the paintball guns . . . I don't even . . . How do . . ." She just huffed and slumped against a wall. "We're not getting paid for house sitting anymore."

"That would've been a quick couple thousand bucks too." Rhea pouted. "I'm sorry, Sira-"

"You. Better. Be." She snarled, bitterly toward her twin.

"What are we going to do about this? The Macales are supposed to come home tomorrow!" Rhea exclaimed.

"I dunno. We'll just . . . Let this party carry on . . . Let it die . . . Clean first thing as soon as the last person leaves." Sira said. "Joy."

"What if we don't get it clean?"

"Then they'll be pissed and we're gonna have to cover the expense of the damage with our own money." Sira said.

"That'd be cruel of them! They're billionaires!" Rhea argued.

"But they're not the ones who trashed their own home." Sira looked at the ceiling in an attempt to get rid of her headache. "This is sooo bad."

"Let's make rounds. Check the rooms, see if everyone is 'behaving' for the most part, and kick the overly rowdy ones out . . . Shit, they just got to Red's alcohol stash." Rhea jumped up and went off to do the rounds. She began up stairs where all the bedrooms were located. She hoped she didn't walk into anything . . . _yucky_. The first door she came to was the first master suite. She cautiously opened the door and peaked inside. There she saw a few teenagers, sitting on the bed and talking and laughing. Seemed innocent enough, but wait . . . What is that girl doing in that drawer.

"Oooo! Red Macale is into some kinky shit!" She yelled, holding up a pair of handcuffs. "Ya know, I wouldn't mind using these on him . . . Or even his wife for that matter! She's hot too!" Rhea face palmed and slowly closed the door, pretending not to have seen or heard that. The next room over was Gaz and Tak's room. Now that was something interesting to walk into. On Gaz's bed, a couple was lip locked and getting hot and heavy. What was even weirder was . . . They had an audience. Rhea nearly gagged. Before anything could go further, she spoke up.

"Out of the room now! There will be no love making tonight! Out! Everyone!" She shouted. The students, startled, quickly scrambled to their feet and ran out. Rhea shook her head. A thought ran through her head. Maybe she should call them and tell them that everything was fine. Leslie called at the beginning of the week and told her to call at least once throughout the course of the week for updates. They'll get suspicious if she doesn't call, right? She ran down stairs and opened the door to the office. She nearly bashed her head into the wall when she saw all sorts of important documents and paper work strewn on the floor. A few frat boys were in there . . . getting high. Of course. "Get out! I need to make a phone call!" She snapped, running to the desk and picking up the phone. The chill boys sauntered on out. Rhea coughed at the smoke of weed invading her lungs. She dialed the number. After three rings, Leslie picked up.

"_What_?" She sounded concerned and irritated.

"Oh um, hey Les. It's me Rhea."

"_Yeah? What do you need?_"

"Just to call and ya know, talk and stuff. Everything is going fine-"

"_Yeah. Yeah. That's great, Rhea. Good job. I have some bigger issues on my hands right now, so I'm going to have to- Shit! Nurse! He's having a delusion again! He thinks he's a dinosaur!_" Rhea cringed when the conversation cut off and the dial tone sounded. Well, Leslie wasn't in a particularly good mood. Just perfect. Rhea set the phone down. She dashed out of the room again. She stumbled upon a drinking game in the living room just outside the office.

"Guys playing nice? Yeah? Good! Good." Rhea ran back up the steps and checked the rooms once more. Once she reached ZIM's room again she noticed that a bedroom raid was going on. People were turning his room upside down looking at all of ZIM's belongings, finding something maybe small enough to steal as a souvenir. Some small, teenage girl was digging through ZIM's clothes and wearing absolutely anything and everything of his she could get her hands on.

"Hey! Look! I'm Irk's most popular and talented singer, actor, and model! Who am I?" She asked her friend who were talking loudly and watching on.

"Umm, Red Macale?"

"Dude! He's not the most talented!"

"Yes he is! He beats out ZIM any day!"

"Does not! Bitch, take it back!"

Rhea cringed. That was going to turn into a cat fight. She's seen and heard many, many, _many_ people fight over who the better Macale brother was. Her preference, well considering her and Red were enemies apparently, ZIM was her favorite.

Rhea shook her head and decided not to intervene. She needed to focus on making sure no one breaks anything large and particularly expensive-looking. She peered into Red and Leslie's room. She gasped in horror. Paintball splatters were everywhere! Which also meant damaged objects as well. "What the hell, kind of war went on in here?" She stepped in and felt something squish under her paws. Some blood, possibly from a bloody nose by some bozos who were shooting at each other with the paint guns. "What am I going to do?" Rhea noticed that the bedroom door had a lock on it. Perfect! She locked it from the inside and closed it tightly when she figured out no one else was in there. She hoped Leslie had the key otherwise there'd be another problem here.

Rhea quickly went to the other mater suite and shooed everyone out so she could lock that door too. The other bedroom doors did not have locks on it. Not even Zee's, and she kept a lot of her medical practicing tools in there. Rhea could only imagine what would happen if a drunk boy got a hold of her medical tools. The Lombax sighed heavily and turned around from Zee's exposed room only to run into Sira.

"Oh! Sorry. Keep searching the house-"

"You smell soooo good." Sira drawled. Her eyes half lidded. "Like _sooooooooo_ freaking good. Like, my gawsh. That's good." Rhea cocked a brow at this.

"What is going on with you?" Sira lifted a glass.

"Something! Something is in here, yo! Something fishyyyy." Sira slurred.

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Two! Know what I've discovered?" Sira asked. "My body apparently has a low alcohol tolerance." She giggled a bit before keeling over and vomiting on the floor. "Opsie daisy! Hahaha! I'm such a lightweight! Haha!" She cackled and collapsed face first into her own sick. Rhea nearly barfed herself. She dragged her sister out of the stuff and laid her on her back, tilting her head to the side just in case she puked again.

"Apparently you drink when you're stressed too." Rhea looked to a coffee table nearby. A bottle of rum sitting there . . . waiting. Rhea let out a long sigh. "To hell with it." She snatched the bottle and popped the cork. "Bottoms up!"

**August 20, 2001**

**The Morning After**

Her vision was in a blurry daze at first. She couldn't make out what was in front of her or where she even was for that matter. She groaned sitting up straight, her head pounding. Finally her eyesight cleared and she found herself in Tenn and Purple's master bath. In their Jacuzzi tub to be more precise.

"Shit." She grunted standing up. "Sira? Sira, where are you?" No response from her twin sister. "Sira! C'mon!" Still nothing. Rhea sighed and decided to roam around till she found her. She started by checking the bedrooms, finding a lot of strangers as well as friends sprawled out in different locations. Rhea shook her head. The house was a pit. Suddenly, the landline began to ring. "Oh no. Please don't be them." Rhea ran to the phone down the steps and hesitantly picked it up. After seeing that the caller I.D. was anonymous. "Hello?"

"_Hi, Rhea! Just wanted to call to let you know we're on our way home. We're actually about to land in ten minutes so you can start getting packed up._" Leslie's voice rang to her. The Lombax's ears wilted, eyes going wide. "_Rhea_?"

"Uh, yeah! Sure! Of course! I got to go now! See you!"

"_Wait, hold on-_" Rhea slammed the phone down and began panicking. The house was completely out of order. There were strangers everywhere and she had no idea where ZIM's dogs went. Rhea looked around in bewilderment for anything, anyone, to help her clean up. She won't have time. The airport is close to where they live. She'll have to come up with an excuse! But she couldn't lie! Not when they trusted her to watch their home for two and a half weeks! She was supposed to get paid ten thousand for just home sitting for them! Guess that check won't happen.

"Ugh! Sira! Sira! I need your help! Now!" Rhea dashed through the large home, tripping over a hungover frat boy in the process. Rhea growled lowly, ignoring her pounding headache. "That's it! Everyone up and out! The owners will be here any minute! Out! Out! Out! All of you!" This startled all the booze-drenched teens and adults in her vicinity. Slowly but surely they got up one-by-one and waddled on out. "Sira! Answer me!" Rhea screeched as she ran into the kitchen. "Sira!"

"Whaaaat? Geez, om tryin' tah sleep." Rhea flicked her head left and right to see her sister. She found her eventually on top of the cupboards.

"Sira! Get down! The Macale's will be here any minute!"

"I dun caaare." She yawned and turned over. A few seconds passed without another thought through Sira's head until... "Wait a minute . . . What!" Sira sat straight up, banging her already throbbing head on the ceiling. "Oof! Crap! What am I up here for? C'mon, Rhea! We gotta go!" Sira, ungracefully, fell from the cupboard tops, but luckily for her, cats always land on their feet, and she took off in a sprint, cleaning up random bottles and objects off the floor in the process as she yelled at the partiers to 'beat it'. Rhea joined her sister in the cleaning and yelling. Soon all the drunkards were gone, but that still left the twins with one major problem.

"How are we gonna clean this up? Pay for the damages? What are we going to do?" Sira screamed. "We're screwed, Rhea! All because of you! It was your plan!"

"Just shut up and clean! We need to clean! And find the dogs, for goodness sake! That's the whole reason we house sat in the first place!" Rhea got on her hands and knees and began picking up shards of glass.

"Avalyn! Tyson! Here, poochies! Where are you?" Sira put her pinkies in her mouth and blew a long, loud whistle. The hounds were no where to be found.

"Check outside!" Rhea snapped. Sira did as told. Rhea threw the glass in the already full trash. That's when it hit her. Sira and her literally did nothing! All week! They were suppose to clean up the house, do chores, do dishes, and wash the bedsheets they used. None of that was finished. Even the chores and tasks that they were already assigned to them were left undone and now they have to deal with the extra chores they made for themselves! Rhea nearly ripped out her hair in frustration at her and her sister's own stupidity.

She could only imagine what the partiers did to the abode last night. They were spread everywhere, even the master rooms that were strictly off limits. At least they didn't get to Red or Purple's real guns and pistols. Then they might as well have a crime scene to add to the fun too.

Sira came running back inside. "Tyson was in the dog run by Purple's other dogs. Avalyn is on the patio."

"Alright! Now help me clean up!" Sira looked around.

"I'll go upstairs if you can cover down here."

"Get all the beer and whiskey bottles from up there."

"Leslie's never gonna trust us again!" Sira groaned. "Bad enough Red already hated us! Now he'll hate us even more!"

"Who knows! Maybe if we offer him a drink he'll be okay with it!" Rhea called to her ascending sister.

"Not a chance, Rhea! He may be a raging, stupid, alcoholic but he won't except that as an apology!" Sira shouted back.

"Well, at least little Zimmy will still love us." Rhea sighed, sadly.

"Hah! Yeah! What a cutie!"

"Isn't he?" Rhea asked, smiling. Sira came running back down the steps.

"Someone vomited all over the master bedroom!"

"Which master bedroom?"

"Purple's!"

"Dang it! He's the one of the two _Tallests_ I actually like!" Rhea muttered.

"What if they were actually the Tallests?" Sira asked.

"Then they would have never of let us do this for them." Rhea said. "Which actually sounds a lot better. Never of having to do this. Gosh! We're so stupid!" The twins froze in horror at the sound of two cars pulling in the drive way. "Sira . . . Get your checkbook."

Sira lowered her head and began to write a check for one thousand and five hundred dollars. Their spirits went crashing to the floor and they accepted their fate. It wasn't going to be a pretty one but who knows! Maybe they'll be forgiving... Maybe. "Let's go." She said. The two girls took a deep breath and barreled out of the home and onto the driveway where Leslie and a very much injured Red stood confused toward their excited behavior.

Sira and Rhea gave them their best smiles they could muster at that moment. "_Heeeyyyy you guuuyyysss._" Rhea said, slowly. Sira grinned widely.

"How's it going- . . . Oh. My. God. What happened to you?" Sira gasped at Red's conditioned. He wore a splint big enough for his entire leg and pelvis. Obviously he gotten into quite the predicament while at his home country.

"Nothing special. Almost had a near death experience. Ya know how it is." Red said with a bored tone but sarcasm oozed from every word. Rhea and Sira looked at each other.

"Dude, we're screwed." Sira hissed at Rhea.

"Why?" The twins looked back to Leslie who spoke with a suspicious look on her face.

"Well . . . You see . . ." Rhea began. She couldn't find the words she was looking for, so she supposed actions would be a better alternative. Sira got the hint from Rhea's silence at what she was going to do next. "Okay. Screw it. We're gonna go get you a fifteen hundred dollar check for the damages." With that, Rhea handed Leslie the slip of paper and at the speed of light, the twins bolted, taking off down the street. Yelling to each other all the way.

"We need to apply for a freaking loan from the bank now!"

"God! We're so stupid!"

"It's even worse now that they're home!"

"And he's injured for Christ's sake! How were we supposed to know?"

**The Next Day**

"Zeiden, what time do you have to be at school?" Sira asked the boy who was sitting on the countertop. He was talking to them for a little bit so they'd be less bored. ZIM looked at the stove clock.

"Five minutes ago. I'm gonna be late . . . Oh wait. I am late."

"Then you better get your butt moving."

"Nah I got time." ZIM said, watching the girls as they cleaned their mess.

"But don't you gotta do the morning announcements?" Rhea asked. ZIM sat there for a moment in silence, pondering on her question. Then without a word he got off the counter and ran out of their home and to his truck. Rhea and Sira heard squealing tires pull out telling them that ZIM was on his way to school now. "What a sweet kid."

"I hate seeing him so depressed." Sira added.

"Hopefully Red gets through to him before ZIM does anything to hurt himself more." Rhea said.

"I'm not entirely sure if Red even knows what's going on anymore."

"Yeah . . . He's kind of an idiot." Rhea mumbled.

"Ah well. Let's get this done, sis. Then we need to get home."

"Right." Rhea said with a sigh. "I'm ready for this to be done."


End file.
